


Tentacles

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001), Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orafices leaking black ooze, Oral Sex, Tentacles, hannibal extended universe - fandom - Freeform, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Sergeant Major Cliff invites young Private Kurt Schmid to his quarters after his nightly run to show him something different about his body.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I know nothing of army rankings so please suspend disbelief if I made a huge booboo on some things!
> 
> This is my first Hannibal extended universe fic and my first time writing a Hugh character that isn’t Will, so I hope you enjoy 😏

“Private Schmid!” The Sergeant shouted across the tent causing twelve of the other boys to jolt in their cots. All of their gazes turned to Kurt whose eyes were wide and confused. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? What had he done?

“Y-yes, Sir?” Kurt stood from his cot, cowering under the stern man’s eye. Everyone hated Sergeant Chilton, short and mean, Napoleon Complex in full swing. He was small but he was horrid, rude, and nobody liked him, even those in his own rank.

Sergeant Chilton made his way toward the young man trembling where he stood. Kurt had made it through training, worked his body to it’s absolute brink, and sacrificed everything to be where he was, to make his father proud. To his knowledge he hadn’t done anything wrong, why was the Sergeant speaking to him in such a way?

“What is this?” He brought a magazine from behind his back. On the cover was a naked man looking like he was straight from a vacation on Huntington Beach, flexing his muscles and giving the camera a sly wink.

“I-I don’t know what that is, I’ve never seen that in my life,” Kurt said shaking his head.

“Bullshit!” the Sergeant shouted. If Kurt still had his long hair it would’ve been blown back from the force of the man’s scream. “We found this under your cot during bunk check. Do not lie to me, Private! Or you will be cleaning the entire bathroom with a toothbrush, am I understood?”

Kurt wasn’t lying. He’d never seen the magazine in his life. He had been framed. He caught one of his friend’s eyes silently screaming for him to just admit it was his regardless of it is was or wasn’t. But Kurt refused to admit to what he wasn’t guilty of.

“Sir, someone put it under my cot when I was at lunch or running the field, it’s not mine.” Kurt stood his ground staring at the magazine cover for a moment before making eye contact with his Sergeant again.

“With respect, Sir, that isn’t exactly my type…”

“No?” The Sergeant said. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re into men.”

“I am,” Kurt said with a smile. “I just prefer my men a bit older.”

The entire tent of young men burst into laughter. Kurt hadn’t hidden his sexuality from any of them and they all accepted him, they were a very tight-knit group already.

“Silence!” The Sergeant shouted. The boys quieted down fast with a few lasting chuckles among them. “I don’t care about what gender is on the magazine, I care about the fact that it’s in my barracks in the first place! Pornographic material is banned. Save that shit for when you’re in active duty, this is training, and it is not permitted. Am I understood?” Sergeant Chilton addressed the entire room. “If anything of the sort is found again you will all be starting off every day for the last two weeks of training with two hundred push-ups and a two-mile sprint. Do I make myself clear?”

All the young men nodded in understanding.

“Very good,” he said. “Lights out!”

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up at five in the morning sharp with the lights of the tent switching on and the loud alarm booming throughout the camp. He gave a disapproving groan and ran his hand over his head out of habit. He missed his long curly locks and hated having to shave them off. He pouted to himself, swinging his feet off the cot, his eyes still kept shut as all the other men stood and got ready for morning exercises.

He blinking his eyes open adjusting to the light and saw a note on his side-cot table. That hadn’t been there when he went to sleep the night before. Had someone snuck in and left it in the middle of the night?

On the front of the tiny card said his last name, ‘Schmid’. He opened the envelope and read the small white card scrawled with formal cursive, written with a fountain pen. It didn’t belong at all to the grunge of army training, but Kurt read it out of curiosity.

_Kurt,_

_Meet me after your evening run in my tent. We have some things to discuss._

_Signed,_

_Sergeant Major Cliff Unger _

Kurt’s stomach dropped. Nobody he knew had ever spoken to the Sergeant Major. Nobody knew what he looked like. He only ever relayed messages through his inferiors through notes and his tent was on the outskirts of camp, not to mention was strictly off limits to anyone unless invited through formal invitation. Was he going to kick him out? Was Kurt going to have to go home and disappoint his entire family? Had he fucked up?

Kurt tried to forget about the note as the day went on but the more time that went by, the more nervous he got. After his evening run he followed the directions and went straight to where he was being beckoned, wanting to get it over with. The anxiety had been eating away at him.

He walked on shaky legs to Sergeant Major’s tent. Should he knock? He raised his hand and knocked gently on one of the support beams. “Sergeant Major, Sir?” His voice was meek.

“Come on in,” the voice said, it was smooth and it sent a chill down Kurt’s spine.

Kurt hesitantly moved the curtain aside and stepped in. The Sergeant Major was sat behind a desk in the center of the tent, two lit lanterns made the room glow a dim shade of green. The Sergeant looked up at him from his pad and paper with a sly smile. “Please sit,” he gestured to the small brown wooden chair across the desk from him.

He was handsome, his grey hair peppered with light brown was pushed back, a few tendrils hung in front of his face. He wore glasses and a full Camo Army Combat Uniform to match Kurt’s own, the name Unger was on his tag. 

Kurt followed directions and sat down, sitting up keeping perfect posture. “Why am I here, Sir?” Kurt knew he should’ve waited to be addressed by his superior but he couldn’t help himself.

The man dropped his pen and rid himself of his glasses, folding his hands together and sitting forward.

“Why is it you think you’re here?”

“I have no idea, Sir. Is this about the magazine? It wasn’t mine. Like I told Chilton, I was framed.”

Cliff chuckled. “This has nothing to do with that. Besides I believe you on that matter. We have cameras in all the tents. Chilton ignored the footage and berated you without proof. He’ll be spoken to on the matter.” Cliff moved his pen and paper and a few books he had on his desk to the side before continuing. “Schmid, I’m afraid the matter I’ve brought you here for is much more serious.”

Kurt swallowed, his palms sweating. “Are you kicking me out?”

Cliff shook his head. “No. No I’m not. In fact I want to promote you. I’ve been watching you. You have more heart, more courage, than any Cadet or Private I’ve ever seen. I want you to be my right hand man. Work directly under me.”

Kurt sat back in his seat in surprise. “Really?”

Cliff nodded. “I’d like to push you up a few ranks, I have that authority.”

“But I’m not even through with training, I’m not sure that’s…”

“Are you denying my ability to judge your character?”

“N-no, Sir, I just…”

“You deserve better than that barrack, with all those immature young men. You’re stronger than them, braver, you deserve to lead them. You tell them what to do. Even at your young age I can tell you were meant to be a leader.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Okay? If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Cliff said, his eyes flicking up and down Kurt’s body. Kurt caught his eye movement, as subtle as it was. “You know I’ve had my eye on you since you first arrived.”

“Yeah?” Kurt said sitting forward.

“I miss your hair,” Cliff said. “Those pretty curls you used to have before they butchered them off. Such a disservice to everyone. But…you’re still the camp beauty.”

Kurt’s heart was pounding in his chest. The Sergeant Major was not-so-subtlety hitting on him. He swallowed his fear and upped the tension. “What would you have done? With my curls…”

Cliff bit his lip. “Would’ve bent you over this desk, plunging into you, my fingers carded through those pretty brown curls as you begged for me to go deeper.”

Kurt gasped under his breath.

“Is it true what you said to Chilton last night? Your type is older men?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah.” Did he have the whole place bugged? 

Cliff pushed his chair back from his desk beckoning him forward. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap, baby.”

Kurt whimpered, getting up to straddle Cliff in his big high-backed throne. “That’s it,” Cliff cooed, planting his hands on Kurt’s hips over his uniform. “Grind against me. Show me how appreciative you are for me bumping you up some ranks. That’s it. Good boy.”

Kurt carded his fingers back through Cliff’s silvered hair, gripping on the base of his neck rocking forward and rubbing himself against Cliff’s stomach over their many layers of clothing. He could feel Cliff’s cock already fully hard beneath him under his ass.

“I have a secret I would like to show you, boy,” Cliff said. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“No?” Kurt said, leaning forward to press his lips against Cliff’s.

“No,” Cliff breathed into Kurt’s mouth as they kissed. Their lips and tongues moved together for a while, driving Kurt to grind harder on his lap. He felt as if he could come just from that, having not been able to touch himself in so long. A sudden bittersweet taste entered Kurt’s mouth from Cliff’s but he ignored it, until he opened his eyes and saw Cliff’s mouth was oozing a thick black tar.

Kurt’s eyes grew wide and he tried to get up and off Cliff’s lap but he held him down against him. “Don’t be afraid,” Cliff whispered. His entire chin was covered in the tar, his teeth all half black from the ooze. His eyes began to bleed the black stuff too. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“What is that?” Kurt’s voice was wavering.

“A form I only show those whom I trust. Do you trust me? Hmm?” He ran his palm up Kurt’s uniform top running the tips of his fingers softly over Kurt’s abs.

Kurt nodded, more afraid to anger the man, the monster he was, than to genuinely agree. He was still strangely beautiful bleeding the black ooze and he still touched him with upmost care and delicacy.

“Do you want to leave?” Cliff said, giving Kurt an out if he wasn’t comfortable.

Kurt shook his head, he was intrigued even through his terror. “No, Sir.”

Cliff smirked. “Good. I have one more surprise for you. Are you ready?”

Kurt nodded hesitantly, still sat firmly in the man’s lap.

“Close your eyes.”

Kurt followed the command and allowed Cliff to assault his neck with a barrage of hot wet tar black kisses as his uniform shifted underneath the boy. Through the gentle touches Kurt felt something slimy make its way up the back of his shirt. At first Kurt though it was one of Cliff’s hands but when he took mental inventory of where Cliff’s hands were he realized they were both holding his hips again.

Kurt’s eyes flew open and saw four thick black tentacles had sprouted from under Kurt’s uniform to begin massaging him all over. One was under his shirt, two others were petting his thighs and another was waiting idly, not sure what to do.

“What is this?” Kurt’s voice wavered. “W-What are you?”

Cliff smiled soothingly, petting Kurt’s face with his palm. “I’m no different from you. And I won’t hurt you. Just want to make you feel good, sweet boy. Will you let them help you feel good?”

“Y-your tentacles?”

Cliff chuckled. “You could call them that. They crave tight warm spaces,” one of the tentacles began tugging gently on Kurt’s belt to loosen it, slipping the tip into Kurt’s pants to caress the soft skin along Kurt’s groin. “Will you let them play with you? The prettiest boy in the camp. They’ve wanted you for so long. As have I. Relax and let them touch you. Hmm?”

Kurt considered running from the room but he couldn’t take his relaxed gaze off Cliff’s eyes, so drunk with lust. He wanted him so badly. He nodded. “Don’t hurt me.”

“Oh we won’t,” he smirked. “We’ll do just the opposite. You’re going to be addicted to them when we’re done. Get up. Strip for me, Baby.”

Kurt got up and rid himself of his uniform until he was only in his navy-blue briefs, hugging his erection against his body. Cliff stripped himself as well, and Kurt could see the origin of the tentacles coming out from Cliff’s sides like thick oily snakes without faces. “Lay down. On your back. Relax for me.”

Kurt complied laying back, his briefs still intact. Cliff pressed back against Kurt’s legs bending them so his knees were near his ears. “That’s it,” He cooed. One of the tentacles shoved Kurt’s briefs out of the way, slowly dragging the material up producing Kurt’s hole but still covering his cock.

“Oh! That one is mighty eager,” Cliff chuckled. “I don’t control them, you know. They have a mind of their own. I can control when they come out, but when they’re out, they’re their own beings.”

Kurt was shivering, terrified but aroused. His hand wrapped around Cliff’s wrist, tears in his eyes. He strangely rusted the man, only having met him minutes before.

“I’ll protect you,” Cliff said. “Let them do their work.” The same tentacle that moved Kurt’s briefs out of the way began making sloppy wet circles against Kurt’s puckered hole leaving a trail of warm black ooze behind.

“Oh,” Kurt gasped, clutching Cliff’s wrist tighter.

“Shh,” Cliff said. “Let it in. Relax.”

The tentacle began to push in, stretching Kurt with its self-lubricated girth.

“Oh my god,” Kurt sighed. The tentacle made it six inches in, stretching Kurt as wide as he’d ever be stretched. He felt like an entire fist was inside him. His hole leaking black around the tentacle and Kurt could feel it all. It was all so raw and filthy. His cock throbbed hard and heavy beneath the cotton of his briefs.

Two other tentacles came forward to rip the material away and to begin caressing Kurt’s cock and scrotum. Kurt thrust up at the sensation. “Fuck,” his head flew back as the tentacles touched him inside and out, one of them wrapped around his length and began pumping him, while teasing the head with sloppy circles drenching his entire cock in the ooze. The tentacle wrapped around him pulsed, mimicking a warm-living orifice for Kurt to rut his hips up into.

“Such a pretty boy,” Cliff said marveling at the young man below him. Another tentacle joined the party to play and tease Kurt’s nipples.

Cliff was palming his own cock, jealous of the tentacle still buried deep in the boy’s ass. “Does that feel good? Tell me. Do you like them?”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” his voice was breathy and deep. “Yes.”

“Are you close?”

Kurt nodded.

“Me too, sweetheart.” Cliff beckoned the tentacle teasing Kurt’s nipples and came hard onto the tip of it, his body rocking forward with a deep grunt and a shiver. He then gestured for the tentacle to do his dirty work.

The tentacle with Cliff’s fresh come on it made its way to Kurt’s mouth. “Suck it clean, boy.” He directed, still coming down from his orgasm, high on the sight of the tentacle slipping between Kurt’s lips to feed him Cliff’s come. Kurt sucked on the tentacle appreciatively tasting the mixture of Cliff’s come and the bitter black ooze. The tentacle filled his mouth more, stretching his cheeks as the other three continued milking his cock, squeezing his balls, and throbbing and petting him on the inside.

He moaned loud as he came, drenching his chest in his own release, his sounds muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. He opened his eyes mid-orgasm and looked up into Cliff’s whose eyes and mouth had stopped bleeding black, the liquid sucked slowly back into his orifices. He helped Kurt through his orgasm, milking him to just past overstimulation as he began to retract them back into his own body. They left Kurt and disappeared back into little nearly-invisible slits on Cliff’s sides.

He pet Kurt’s face and leant down to kiss him again, their tongues playing together as they clutched to one another. Kurt’s body was still covered in ooze, his hole still leaking the stuff and his chest and cock drenched. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Hmm? Shower with me. Filthy boy.”

Kurt nodded, still shivering and twitching from his orgasm.

“Then you can sleep in my private barracks with me. How does that sound, Sergeant Schmid?”

“Sounds good, Sir.” He smiled hazily. 

Cliff chuckled into Kurt’s neck. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
